Chocolate Covered Jitters
by JingleBelle
Summary: Chocolate covered coffee beans evidently have strange effects on muntants. Chaos ensues. **Now Finished!**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel and 20th Century Fox. Nor do I own the chocolate covered coffee beans, thought I do wish I had a stash of them hidden around somewhere. This is supposed to be silly so please read and review. And enjoy!

******

Bobby slowly peeked around the corner of the doorway, the theme song from Mission Impossible idly playing in the back of his mind. He was the last one in. All he had to do was sneak out of the garage and back into his dorm room, before any of the teachers caught him. He and the rest of the gang, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue and John had hijacked Mr. Summers' Ferrari to go for a little joyride. They had ended up at the only club in Westchester that catered to those under twenty-one. Some random guys had made a play at the girls, he and John had naturally stepped in to protect their honor, and the resulting fight had left he and John both with black eyes and several of their attackers with burns and frostbite. Needless to say, the five of them had felt the need to make a hasty exit. 

But not hastily enough, he reflected ruefully. Some of the guys who ended up on the receiving end of the fire and ice were a bit peeved, and rather curious about where their burns had originated. They had jumped in their own cars and chased after Bobby and his friends. Chased them all over Westchester, as a matter of fact, which resulted in a small scratch to the side of Mr. Summers' Ferrari. The five could imagine he wouldn't be thrilled. 

Jubilee assured them that she had a bottle of nail polish that exactly matched the paint of the car and when she was done with it, Mr. Summers wouldn't even notice. That is if he didn't find out before hand. This was why they were sneaking back into the mansion. That, and the fact that they had left at eleven o'clock once all of their teacher's were asleep and now they were wandering in after four am. He didn't even want to imagine what kinds of chores his teachers would dream up for him this time if he got caught. Memories of scrubbing the Danger Room out with a toothbrush, after his last escapade where still rather fresh in his mind. HE thought that one had been a little harsh. Besides, was it really his fault that he had frozen the swimming pool solid with several people still in it? John had sneaked up behind him and shouted loud enough to raise the dead. It's a wonder he didn't turn the entire grounds into a winter wonderland. 

Deciding he had waited long enough for the others to get back to their rooms, he made a quick dash around the corner and ran smack into Logan. The man may have been shorter than Bobby, but his metal skeleton ensured that he wasn't going to budge. Logan glared at him. 

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" He asked. 

Bobby gulped. "To the bathroom?"

"Fully dressed at four am? And heading in the wrong direction too. What do you take me for kid, an idiot?"

"Um, no?"

"Good answer. We'll just go visit the professor."

"But...but we don't want to wake him up," Bobby protested. "I'm sure he needs his rest, being so busy all the time and all . . ." Bobby trailed off knowing that arguing with the Wolverine was silly. And dangerous. 

"Oh he's awake. The rest of your friends are in there talking to him already."

Bobby's heart took a dive into his stomach. The professor was already up, and by now he must know everything. Jubilee always blabbed everything if she thought it could help get her out of something. And the Professor _was_ a telepath after all. Bobby tried another tactic. "We brought back presents." He said hopefully. 

Wolverine stopped, and Bobby bumped into him. "What kind of presents?"

"Chocolate covered coffee beans. Soon to be the gift of choice for coffee lovers everywhere." He repeated what the lady in the coffee shop had told him. It was the one that most of the staff of the school frequented. Once he and his friends had seen the damage to the car and what time it was, they had collectively decided that a present might soften their time in hard labor, should they be caught entering the mansion so late. One small bag of the little beans was bought for each teacher and tied with a bow so it looked festive, though for what holiday Bobby wasn't sure. Most of the ribbons were either purple or chartreuse, and neither color went with any holiday he had ever heard of before. 

He held up one of the bags to Logan, who snatched it away from him using one foot k=long metal claw. He sniffed at it appreciatively and looked at Bobby in a new light. Bobby may not have been his favorite student at the school, he tended to get Rogue into a little too much trouble, but the kid was a born operator and that was something you had to admire.

"This won't get you off the hook you know." He said.

"Bobby hung his head. "Yeah, I know. But it might help." Bobby decided to remain hopeful. At least Logan wasn't _dragging_ him to the Professor's office this time. They might just have a chance. 

******

When they got to the Professor's office Wolverine opened the door and shoved Booby through it. He stumbled, morphed into his ice form and slid into the wall. He quickly morphed back, but left an icy trail behind him. Jumping to his feet he waited for the inevitable. He was gonna get it. And bring all of his friends down with him this time too. 

Maybe he could save them all a lot of embarrassment though. He cleared his throat and spoke, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to stay out so late, and it kinda wasn't our fault. See, we went to the club and some guys were messing with Kitty and Jubes and Rogue so me an' John had to fight for their honor. We won too, but the other guys weren't to happy about it and they chased us outa the club. We couldn't come straight back here, cause we didn't want the school to get a bad wrap and have people come investigating and leave Professor Xavior with our mess to clean up so we led them on a bit of a chase. By that time it was late, and we went to the coffee shop for awhile. That's where we got the idea to bring you these. Vicky suggested that you might like them." He held out one of the little bags, this one tied with an orange ribbon.

Still amazed at how well thought out Bobby's story sounded Scott looked at the little bag skepticly and poked at it as though it might bite him. But then since it _was_ coming from Bobby's pocket it very well might bite. "What is it?"

"Chocolate covered coffee beans. Soon to be the gift of choice for coffee lovers everywhere." He was about to launch into a thorough discussion on the topic when the Beast stopped him. 

"Chocolate covered coffee beans!" He exclaimed. "I've been wanting to try some of those. You brought them for us?"

"Yeah, to say we're sorry for worrying you and all." The others all nodded solemnly behind him. It was best to let Bobby talk for them. The kid could talk his way out of anything. 

He passed one of the small bags to each of the teachers who smiled in delight at the idea of a treat. Especially one with caffeine in it. 

The professor spoke to pass judgment. "We see that you realize the enormity of what you have done and you have all acted quite grown up in your actions, other than sneaking out of the house and stealing a car in the middle of the night that is. By standing up to those who would hurt your friends and looking out for the welfare of the entire school you have show your maturity. I think that you are all starting to grow up , and with this sudden show of maturity we will have to discipline you accordingly. I sentence all of you to cleaning the entire mansion from top to bottom this weekend. With the five or you working together and using your powers it shouldn't take you more than a day. Hopefully this will make you think twice about sneaking out again. 

The five let out their collective breaths. Cleaning the mansion wasn't half as bad as what they had been expecting. It was no where along the lines of waxing the Blackbird or clipping the entire lawn with toenail clippers. Smiling they thanked their teachers, said good night and headed back to their rooms. 

The next morning they awoke to chaos. 


	2. Ch 2

Here is more. And um . . . yeah. That's it I guess. Oh yes. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks much and enjoy!

Bobby woke up to screaming. Someone was leaning over his bed, hollering in his ear and must have been doing so for some time, because his ears were ringing something awful. He squinted up at the fuzzy blob and it materialized into Rogue. She seemed to be ranting and raving about something ... something about their teachers going nuts. Yeah that was it. Teachers going nuts, how nice. He started to roll over and tune her out again. 

"Go away! I've only been sleeping for a couple of hours. I don't care if the _house_ is falling down, leave me alone!" Bobby moaned. 

"That's what ah'm tryin' to tell you. It _maght _fall down." Rogue sounded frantic. "And the professor is doing wheelies." She whispered. "Bobby, what are we gonna do?" She shook him some more.

Bobby was in the midst of fending Rogue off with a pillow when what she said finally made it's way through the fog between his ears. "Wait. Wheelies?" He asked cautiously.

"That's what I been tryin' to tell ya. They've lost their minds. All o' them. The Professor, Logan, Dr. Grey, Mr. Summers. Mr. McCoy was hangin' from the chandelier in the dinnin' room when I went to get some breakfast. He about gave me a heart attack. And John said he saw Miz Monroe flyin' off into the sunrise this morning in a hurry. And ... she was makin' little tornados all over the grounds. We think she may have up rooted a couple a trees too 'cause we heard a lot a bumps and crashes, but we were kinda afraid to go outside and look. You know. In case she was still on the loose or somethin'." 

Bobby was beginning to think that he woke up in another dimension. After all, that really wasn't all that unheard of in this house, but the professor doing wheelies? That was too much for even _his _imagination to conjure up. Ina flash he was out of bed. Throwing on his robe he opened the door cautiously and peered out, Rogue cowering behind him. It looked safe. If not for the occasional loud thumps and bumps coming from different parts of the house it might be any normal morning. Not that odd noises were really all that odd in the Institute, but . . .

Bobby stepped back quickly so as not to be run down by the professor. He zipped down the hall going about ninety and disappeared around the corner. Jubilee was hanging on to the back of his wheelchair for dear life. It was the first time he had seen her that fearful since he and John had told her that the company who made her favorite bubble gum was going out of business. This was definitely bad. Bad, bad, bad. He wondered idly if someone had broken in, kidnapped his teachers and left mutants in their places. No wait. That wasn't right. They were the mutants. Maybe normal people were left behind to look like their teachers. Nah. 

After peering around the door again and seeing nothing that was trying to run him down, he inched into the hallway Rogue right behind him and started humming Mission Impossible. Now why was that so familiar? Mission Impossible. Hum . . . 

Bobby smacked himself on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Bobby, are you ok?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said, rubbing away the sting. "I just figured it out."

"Figured what out?" 

"What's up with the teachers. Did you see any of them eating those chocolate covered coffee beans we brought home for them last night?" He asked.

"Soon to be the gift of choice for coffee lovers everywhere? Yeah. Mr. McCoy had his sack in his hand, and so did the professor. And John said that he saw Miz Monroe with hers too. He thought it was kinda strange that she was taking them with her, wherever it was she was going."

"That's it! There must be something in them that isn't good for mutants. Now all we have to do is get down to Dr. Grey's lab. She's been doing some research about the mutant genome and the effects of some foods and chemicals on mutants. We'll go see what we can find out. But first, let's get the video camera." He smiled evilly. This needed to be recorded for posterity. 

******

We next find our five young heroes crouched over a computer in Dr. Grey's office where they have barricaded themselves in. There were several filing cabinets, a desk and an operating table stacked in front of the door. Slowly, inch by inch, they were being pushed away from the door. Every few minutes a loud boom would sound upstairs and a few particles of plaster and dust would fall from the ceiling.

On their way to the office Bobby and Rogue had collected the others. Most of the kids were not at the Institute art the time, being that it was summer break, and the five of them were the only ones who had come back early, or never left at all. And they were they only ones available to hold off the adults running loose in the mansion. Maybe the entire student body all together could have taken on the adults, but five was simply not enough. 

Anyway. . . Bobby and Rogue first made their way though all of the other rooms on their floor. That was where they had found Kitty hiding. Under her bed. With the ability to move through walls, they felt a little safer. Jubilee had decided to stop trying to talk sense to a Professor who instead of paying attention was obviously trying to get himself killed. She had gone down to the kitchen. All of that talking had made her thirsty anyway. She was standing on the table dodging laser blasts. Mr. Summers had decided to take in a little target practice and was aiming imaginary bugs and small rodents, leaving small pits all over the tile floor. That was before he discovered that he could make Jubilee dance by aiming at her feet. There wasn't much of the table left standing when they got there. 

Bobby quickly made an ice slide, camera running all the time, and the four of them slid out as fast as they could. Scott tried to follow. He has shrieking something about vermin when he slipped on the ice and fell. The kids exited quickly. 

Into the dinning room. Mr. McCoy was still in there. But this time he was swinging from the chandelier, rather than just hanging upside down from it. Bobby made sure he got a good shot of the Beast. And the bag of coffee beans clutched tightly between his toes. 

Next they found John. Dr. Grey was holding him high above the stairs, so if she dropped him he would fall three or four floors before he actually hit anything. She was also laughing like a crazy person. That high hysterical laughter, you know the kind I mean. The kind that's even worse than a good Muwah haa haa haa haa. 

Seeing more victims to play with she turned to them and forget all about St. John, who started plummeting to his death. Rogue, Bobby and Jubilee looked on in horrified fascination, while Kitty dived under him and grabbed a hold of him just before he hit the ground. They ended up on the second floor of the basement before they had slowed enough to come to a halt. (Neither was too damaged, just bruised a bit in case you were wondering.) 

Upstairs, Bobby made a patch of ice under Jean's feet, while Jubilee threw off a few fire works to distract her. As soon as her feet started to slide out from under her they ran. 


	3. Ch 3

Kitty and John had landed in the garage, one floor below their goal, Dr. Grey's medical lab. They sat up and brushed themselves off. Almost all of the lights were off except for the emergency lights which always lit the lower levels, so the room had a sort of an eerie look about it, with dark lumps parked here and there and occasional bands of light breaking up the darkness. It was slightly unnerving considering all that had been going on that morning. Then Kitty heard it. Giggling. Coming from one of the darker corners of the garage. Only two of the Senior X-Men had been unaccounted for --Ororo and Logan -- and none of the others would have had time to reach the garage yet unless they had fallen through the floors like she and John had. And the giggling didn't sound female. Kitty and John looked at each other in horror. 

It was Logan. 

But he was unlike any Logan the gang had seen before. They were used to a dark and brooding Logan. One who scowled at everyone and spoke mostly in grunts or gave an occasional growl when he was angry. He did not smile. Or grin. And he never laughed, let alone giggled. Apprehensively the two got up and, keeping low behind the cars, tried to sneak past the dark corner. And they would have succeeded too, if John hadn't tripped over Logan's "burglar alarm," made up of string, old tin cans and some empty bottles. Logan jumped out from the crates he had been hiding behind, pointed his finger at John and danced a frightening little jig around him all the while repeating "He he hee! I _got_ you! He he hee!"

After struggling to get out of it for several seconds John gave up and lay there, looking up at Logan, suspecting he was mincemeat this time for sure. Logan continued dancing for several long seconds until he started to wind down a little. 

"Hey guys!" He said. "I caught you in my trap! Didn't it work great?" He looked at them like a puppy that's just been adopted, and wanted to please his new owners. He was so excited and peppy it was nauseating. When Bobby, Jubilee and Rogue finally made it into the garage half an hour later (thy had to dodge a Beast who was trying to play keep away with Scott and was blocking the stairs), they found John struggling out of the last of his bonds, some of the rope was still smoldering and tiny wisps of smoke fluttered around him. Kitty was sitting dejectedly in a corner while Logan paced back and forth in front of her having an animated conversation with himself, punctuated by broad and flowing hand gestures. Bobby busied himself by getting the whole thing on tape. This needed to be documented for future reference. And blackmail. 

As soon as Kitty saw them she jumped up, dodged around Logan and hid behind them. She was shaking. 

"Kitty, what's wrong? You're shakin' somethin' awful." Rogue asked.

"You try sitting there for half an hour while Psycho Logan switches back and forth from Wolverine to a junior high kid on a sugar high. It's worse than Jeckyl and Hyde." She peered out from behind Jubilee and put a shaking hand on her shoulder. "He told me like twenty war stories. He just went on and on and on . . . blood and gore and fighting and . . ." she gulped, "it was just horrible. But that's almost normal for him. The worst part was when he acted like he was on a sugar high. He just kept bouncing around and jabbering on and on about nothing, and he kept asking me to play games with him. It was really scary." 

"Sounds like Jubilee on a good day." Bobby remarked. There was a brief flash of light and a muffled bang. Bobby yelped. Jubilee gave him a sugary smile. 

"I think he's coming out of it though," Kitty continued as though nothing unusual had happened, "His healing factor must be getting rid of the caffeine. "

Suddenly Logan came towards them waving at the camera. "Am I on TV?" He asked. 

"Um, yeah!" Bobby said. "We're making a movie about the Institute and we're making you the star Mr. Logan. Smile for the camera."

"It's not Candid Camera is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"No." Bobby was quick to assure him. 

"Good. I don't like Candid camera. All those stupid people who can't catch on." He mumbled on for some time and the kids edged away from him. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked, when they started to troop upstairs.

Thinking quickly Bobby said, "We want to get a shot of you in the medical rooms. After all, that's where you had your first look at the Institute."

Logan seemed to accept this and trailed after them, whining about the bad lighting and insisting they film his "good side" all the way up the stairs. 

******

Once they reached Dr. Grey's office, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee crowded around John as he tried to hack into Dr. Grey's computer. It wasn't working. And judging from the thumps, bumps and the amount of plaster falling from the ceiling, they were running out of time. And Logan's incessant whining really wasn't helping. 

Finally it seemed they were getting somewhere. And just in time. There was a small mountain of plaster and dust on the floor and everyone looked like they were planning to put on a kabuki play. Or earn extra money by acting as mimes in Westchester Park. And there was a sudden silence, which was even more frightening than the noise.

John pulled up all of the papers that Dr. Grey had been working on in the last few months. Who knew that doctors had to publish so much stuff? Eventually they opened a document entitled _Various Effects of Common Chemicals on the Mutant Genome_. Being that genetics was one of the few classes that most of the student's actually paid attention in (wouldn't you if you were a mutant?) they knew that this was probably what they were looking for. It seemed like Dr. Grey had been yammering on and on and on about it in class several months ago, before vacation. 

They scanned that article until they came to what they were looking for. Part seventy-six. _The Effects of High Quantities of Caffeine on the Mutant Individual. _

"Oh no." Bobby verbalized what they had all been thinking. Horrors. It seemed that high quantities of caffeine, like that found in straight coffee beans, could cause all sorts of abnormalities in mutants. None of them were pretty, but none of them were deadly either, for which there was a collective sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the article stated, no one knew quite how long the abnormalities might last, as the experimentation involved could be described as cruel and unusual punishment. 

They were sunk. They were going to jail. They were, no doubt, going to have to paint the entire mansion with Q-Tips. And that was just if they ever got out of this mess alive. 


	4. Ch 4

Bobby supposed that it could be worse. After all, they were only going to jail for cruelty to mutants, stealing Mr. Summers' car, and breaking curfew. Not to mention that they would probably have to pay for all of the damages done to the house, even though _technically_ it wasn't really their fault. Oh yeah, and the professor was probably going to make they repair the entire house molecule my molecule, he thought sorrowfully. Oh well, at least Mr. Logan was acting normal again. Not that Mr. Logan's normal was any one else's normal, but that was beside the point. 

The others were currently telling him what had happened over the last hour. He did not look happy. Being that Bobby had been on the top of Logan's list of least favorite people since he'd started paying attention to Rogue, he decided that this was not the time to ask him to venture out of the little barricaded office to find out what all of the quiet was about. Grimacing, he nobly decided he would have to do it himself, since _technically_ it was his idea to get the nasty little chocolate covered beans (soon to be the gift of choice for coffee lovers everywhere) as gifts. Absently he remembered that if he hadn't come up with the idea to sneak out in the first place they would never has been in this mess. But the others had gone along with it so _technically_... 

He had just decided to send Jubilee instead, she had been getting on everyone's nerves lately, (shoot, she was _always_ getting on someone's nerves) when Logan poked him in the back.

"Go look."

"Sir?" Bobby asked. His voice quavered just a little.

Logan grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around and propelled him towards the door. "Go see what's goin' on."

"But Mr. Logan," Bobby said, rubbing his hands together nervously, "I was thinking we could send Jubilee ..."

Logan turned to look at Jubilee in time to see her crack her gum, blow a huge bubble, get it all over her face, and waving her arms wildly demand Kitty and Rogue help her remove it so she could see. John nervously backed away, making the sign of the cross, least he be asked too. Rogue reminded Jubilee that gum and leather gloves didn't go hand in hand (no pun intended), and Kitty refused to get her new nail polish marred. In the end Jubilee did it herself, leaving a large, hideously pink stripe in her hair. No one felt like telling her about it. After watching disgustedly Logan decided that the Snowball may have had a point. 

"You," he pointed at Jubilee, "Go see what's going on out there." 

She stopped chewing instantly and looked at him in surprise. "ME?" She asked. 

"You." He snarled.

When she didn't move immediately he lunged at her, and only then, grumbling, did she do as she was told. Logan and the boys moved the blockade just enough for her to get out the door. When it closed they pushed it all back. 

Wiping his hands together, Bobby felt pretty good about himself. He had succeeded in lengthening his life just a little, moved down slightly on Logan's list of least favorite people, and gotten rid of Jubilee all in about five minutes. And the girls didn't even turn on him for sending her away. 

It wasn't long before the noise started up again. But it wasn't as loud this time. It almost sounded half hearted, like the adults wanted to attack Jubilee, but where having trouble keeping up with her. Understandable when you realized that she lived on a perpetual sugar high. Sometimes Bobby and John were convinced that she didn't sleep at all. (Kitty, who shared a room with her, assured them that she did, and she snored loudly). They more they listened, the longer apart the thuds seemed to get. When they stopped again John, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Logan ventured out of their hiding place. 

Into a disaster area.

The mansion was pretty trashed. There were several pieces of ceiling missing on various floors, part of the staircase had a huge hole in it and pieces of plaster were still hanging half heartedly to the wall with only the wallpaper holding it together. Wandering into the dining room, they found Mr. McCoy hanging upside down from the chandelier, snoring. 

Mr. Summers was passed out on top of the refrigerator (Refrigerator Raider!). Apparently he had gotten on top of it in a last ditch effort to get away from the imaginary rodents he thought were attacking him. Dr. Grey was dozing above the main stairway. Five feet above the ground. Evidently loosing consciousness didn't effect her ability to levitate herself. 

The den was mostly in one piece, (this means that all the important stuff, couch, TV, stereo system, video games, etc. were still in the land of the living. Some of Professor Xavier's artwork was not, but it wasn't really important anyway. Who had ever heard of Leonardo DaVinci anyway? Wait, wasn't he one of the Ninja Turtles ... No he was that actor! That's who he was. Oh well, he really wasn't all that important Mortal Combat was...)

They turned on the TV only to find that a small hurricane, unheard of as far north as upstate New York had formed and rained havoc for an hour before dissipating mysteriously. That had to be where Storm had disappeared to. Bobby had been filming each of the teachers where they had been found (when Logan wasn't looking) and he made sure to catch the bit about the hurricane too. Jubilee sauntered into the den, still cracking her gum, when she heard the TV come on. She sat down, seemingly entranced by the moving images on the screen. The others left her there. She had done her job.

The professor was found snoozing happily in his office. There were black marks all over the floor around him showing where he had been turning donuts and pealing around corners before, mercifully, coming to a halt without injuring himself or anyone else. Once Logan saw that everyone was undamaged, he went to bed, leaving the kids to their own devices. 

******

In hopes of having their sentence lightened, the five kids started putting the mansion back in order. Between the five of them the bedrooms, dormitories and bathrooms were put in order in about an hour. The basement levels of the house were fine after Logan's burglar alarm had been disposed of, the furniture returned to it's home in Dr. Grey's office and the small mountain of plaster swept up. 

The main levels were another matter. Most of what needed to be done was sweeping, and the occasional swipe of new paint and a few pieces of replacement wallpaper. The floor was another matter. It seemed that Professor Xavier had pealed around every corner in the house and made donuts all down the hallways. Everyone got down on their hands and knees to scrub, and before long they were all humming "It's a hard knock life" under their breaths. 

Finally, ten hours later the house was spotless. The floors shined, the furniture sparkled, and the teachers had all been put in their beds. It was nearly midnight when they surveyed their results and cheered. Bobby rewound the tape and put it in a safe place. Everyone went gratefully to bed. 

******

Six am, Sunday morning:

Bobby awoke to doors slamming, Cringing, he rolled over hoping that none of the cursed coffee beans had been missed the night before when they had made one last sweep of the house. They had taken the remaining beans and buried them in the yard. Bobby had had nightmares all night long about them growing into a chocolate covered coffee bean tree, and the dreadful chaos starting all over again. Fortunately his dreams were wrong. Unfortunately it had rained the night before and all of the students returning from their summer holidays were tracking mud all over his spotlessly clean floors. Shrieking, he, John, Kitty and Rogue (Jubilee was still asleep. She could sleep though anything) threw themselves down the stairs to stop the madness. Their friends couldn't understand their sudden fixation on cleanliness. Bobby had been known, after all, to have done a science project on the things growing under his bed. Dr. Grey thought she had even recognized a new organism on the mess. 

Sliding into the dining room they stopped short at the sight of all six of their teachers looking bright and chipper. Drinking coffee. And laughing, and smiling like they had just had the best sleep of their lives. Even Logan looked civil. 

Even worse, when the teachers saw them, they started moving purposely towards them. They attempted to run away, but Dr. Grey pulled them back with her telekinesis. She couldn't understand the look of horror on John's face. 

"Come back," Scott called to them. We were going to remind you of your cleaning assignment, but it looks like the house is already spic and span. You must have done it yesterday. Ironically, none of us can remember yesterday," here he paused and looked a little confused, but then he shrugged. "So we have decided to let you off without further punishment. We feel that you have learned your lesson."

Bobby couldn't believe his ears, and by the way the other's mouths were gaping, they couldn't either. "You mean you don't remember _anything about_ yesterday?" He asked, incredulous.

"Scott frowned again and some of the others shook their heads. "No, I can't remember anything. I think we must have slept through the whole day. I sure feel well rested. So well rested, I think we should have a Danger Room session right now! How does that sound?" Seeing the look of horror in their eyes he almost relented. Nah. They needed practice. Besides, he felt great. "I'll give you five minutes to get suited up, while I go load that new program Hank made up. Said program was rumored to be doozey. Groaning they turned back toward their rooms, grumbling all the way. Bobby the loudest of all. 

When the arrived, suited up, to the Danger Room five minutes later Mr. Summers was there to meet them. He was limping. He mumbled something about tripping over some trash on the way to his car. Evidently he had fallen over it and crashed into the car himself leaving a small scratch on the door. He was a lot more upset about the car than his bruised posterior. Bobby grinned to himself. Jubilee never had time to patch up the paint job on the car since they're little joyride two nights before, but Mr. summers had just taken care of that little problem for them.

The Danger Room program was been rumored correctly. It was murder, especially when you had only had five hours of sleep the night before, but when he got to his room and saw the videotape sitting on his nightstand he felt a whole lot better. After all, there was always blackmail. 

THE END

*Curtsies* 

Hope you liked it, and if you did... please review and tell me so. And you MIGHT get another one. 


End file.
